A Light at Hogwarts
by adfd6jklfi
Summary: A loud bang startled many students at Hogwarts and a flash of light lit up the night sky. Something has fallen from the heavens down into the lake below. Harry Potter and his crew at Hogwarts have a lot of exploring to do to find out what this mystery presence is.
1. A Light at Hogwarts

_CHAPTER 1:_

 _A Light at Hogwarts_

 _"_ _Though my soul may set in darkness,_

 _it will rise in perfect light; I have_

 _loved the stars too fondly_

 _to be fearful of the night."_

 _\- Sarah Williams_

Earlier in the year as Hagrid watched the owls take off with the last parcel of shipments for the new group of students, he wondered how excited they would be to see their invitation from Hogwarts. And he was even more excited to meet them. He remembered how Harry Potter was staying at the Weasley's. It was much more convenient for him to stay with a family that understands. The Dursley's were the last place he'd want him to go back to after all the amazing thing's Harry Potter has done at Hogwarts. It was like going back to a reality that was only going to drain you of truth and youth, a place where dreams did not have room to grow. The Muggle world was like that. The magic world was a place of possibilities. A place where dreams had a lot of room to grow. Hogwarts was an amazing place for this, a place of true light and love.

Throughout the day many students observed these falling flecks of fire as they trained on out on the field testing their broomsticks. They observed this as they sat high up from the ground.

"What is those sparks of light falling down to behind Hogwarts like that?" Harry asked aloud.

"I don't know." Ron student said.

"It could be a meteor breaking of in the atmosphere." Hermione suggested. "I've always wanted to see that and an solar eclipse. I never seen one before. But I like to one day for sure."

"I heard if you look at a total eclipse for more than 20 seconds without the proper use of glasses, it will burn your retina and could blind you permanently." Longbottom said as he joined in their conversation.

Malfoy came floating on his broomstick and snidely remarked to all four of them.

"Well, I'd take blindness over seeing another Mudblood enter this school."

During lessons Snape explained to the class "it was just the fight of the Dark and Light up in space and that was the sparks of their swords as those sparks fell back to earth. And the grumble of the ground that you heard earlier was just the wail of earth praying for protection."

"No. I think that grumble sound was Longbottom's stomach. He's excited for lunch in a few hours." Malfoy joked. "I could hear it for a mile away."

"Be quiet." Longbottom told him. "I am not even hungry."

"A stomach doesn't lie." Malfoy added, "Especially one as big as yours." Both he and Goyle chuckled at the response.

"Shut up." Long bottom said to them.

"Back to your lesson now." Snape encouraged the class to open up their book.

During next class Dumbledore explained it was divine protection from up above, and that this only happened when black light was able to escape from the Vortex of the black hole; the white light was sent out to bring it back.

"As both this dark light and white light fought with their swords clashing blades into one another, the wail of earth could be heard below, praying for protection. The fight would ensue and sparks of fire would break off into tiny flecks and falling of fire falling back to earth. The white light must try to fight the dark light and wean it back to the Vortex of the black hole, close enough so the black hole's hand will grasp it and bring it back, so it may not escape again.

"You see students every place has darkness and sometimes that darkness swoops in its dark claws and tries to grab any light that existed and swallow it up keeping it from us, taking away its ability to shine—we must protect this light on earth. It's sacred. Horrible things happen that leave an imprint that cannot be erased. Memories exist forever, they cannot be wiped away. And sometimes that horror trapped within the hell's vortex finds a way to travel back to earth and back to the magic world and the muggle world—to corrupt it—to take over—and bring more pain and negativity, allowing bad things to happen within the dark arts, which is not its sole purpose. This dark light's plan is to bring hell back to earth and create chaos where the natural order of things existed. It despised unity. It despised positive change. It despised anything holy and good and true and wanted to bring it back to a place where it had complete control. It wanted to segregate and separate. It wanted to control people and the destiny that awaited for them and keep their dreams from having the chance to grow. But as it escapes the black vortex—it is not alone, for a guardian of light is sent back to earth to watch this dark entity that escaped and protect all of those left exposed for its dark deeds. This is a light that is sent to protect both The Muggle World and The Magic World. A light both worlds can share."

"Dumbledore has such a wonderful way of explaining things." Harry Potter said as he walked down the hallway with Ron and Hermione Granger. "I don't care what anyone else has to say. He is the best thing to ever happen to Hogwarts _."_

Malfoy muttered close by but not loud enough for any of them to hear. _"Both he and Harry Potter are the worst thing to ever happen to Hogwarts."_

It was early into the evening when Hagrid was busy toying with some last minutes things to tidy up before the night was through. He had a lot to do before the next school day began. He lit his lantern and walked outside. It was pretty quiet of a night, not much could be heard except for the chirping crickets outside and the centaurs as they ran through the forest, clambering against the rocks. He had watched the sunset earlier and now it was complete twilight. He saw all the stars as they lit up the night sky, and the moon up above as translucent clouds moved across it.

He looked up and saw more sparks of fire falling from the sky. It had started early in the morning, and he knew way up high the white light was up there fighting the dark light, making sure it did not get too close to earth.

"Some fight up there, isn't it?" He said to Fang as his loving pet joined him outside his cavern.

As the white light and dark light fought on up in the sky, something big came crashing towards them, breaking the fight—the impact was hard and loud; there was hail of white feathers as the rock hit and broke into them. The white light's scream was loud as it fell towards earth; with the black light following behind it, but traveling in different directions.

As the white entered the earth's atmosphere tumbling towards it, its form then could be seen as it moved closer and closer following with giant sparks of fire flew behind it in the sky. A loud bang could be heard like an explosion. Loud enough to shake the paintings halfway off the walls and shake the interior of Hogwarts.

Hagrid looked up as the ground began to shake and the sky was lit as shimmery gold; twilight gone haywire. Something crashed into the lake behind Hogwarts.

Most students had woken up from the noise and the white light in the sky that had enveloped each room, making it seem as if it was day. They looked outside their windows curiously.

"Is it morning already?" Crabbe stammered as he wobbled near his window to look out. Goyle had run out to wake up Malfoy who was still fast asleep in his bed, he did not wake up from either the noise or the light.

"Malfoy, wake up and take a look at this!" Goyle shook his friend as he was sound asleep. Malfoy grunted but then got up too and stood next to Crabbe.

"Look at what?" Malfoy seemed agitated as he walked towards their window.

"The sky! What else?" Goyle said looking over his shoulder at him.

Just as Malfoy sleepily walked to the window and looked out, the bright light in the sky had disappeared and there was nothing at all except twilight and stars. "What's the matter with you _two_?!" Malfoy snapped at both of them. "You woke me up for this?"

"But I don't understand how you missed it. There was this loud bang and the sky was bright like fire, the room filled with complete light. It was unlike anything I had ever seen." Goyle told him.

"Yeah." Crabbe said backing him up.

"The only bang you are going to hear next is my fist." Malfoy warned him. "You're just as bad as Granger, Goyle. Wanting to see eclipses and bright lights, I could care less." Malfoy stated. "Next time you wake me up like this, the world better be on fire or else."

"Or else what?" Crabbe asked.

"Or else both of you two will be wearing matching black eyes in the morning! Now leave me alone. I'm going back to sleep." Malfoy turned away to go back to his dorm room.

"Boy, is he _cranky_." Crabbe muttered under his breath. "Baby, needs his beauty sleep."

"How could he not have heard it?" Goyle asked. They looked back as Malfoy took his earplugs and put them both back into his ears.

"Earplugs." Goyle sighed. "I need to invest in a pair."

Potter reached for his glasses on his knight stand. He walked over toward his window. Ron close behind him.

"What is it, Potter?" Ron asked. "Do you see anything?"

"Not anymore. The sky is dark now." Potter said. "But it looks as if something had fallen out of the sky and it is glowing bright gold by the lake. I see Hagrid is going to check it out. He is walking over there with a lantern."

"Did you think Hermione heard that bang?" Ron asked.

"I'm sure she did like the rest of us. It was loud enough to shake my books out of the bookshelf." Harry Potter said.

"Mine too." Ron picked up his books and put them back into the shelf. "Do you think we should go and help Hagrid check it out?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Harry Potter said. "Maybe once everyone goes to sleep we can try to sneak out. But I hear Dumbledore and McCognall outside talking."

"Me too." Ron said. Both Harry and Ron pressed their head up against the door.

McCongall assured everyone standing out in the hallway. "I know it was pretty nasty scare, that loud noise and all and the bright light filing the rooms, but everything is fine."

"I thought were under bloody attack!" Both George and Fred Weasley said.

"I hear my brothers." Ron whispered to Harry from the door. Ron opened the door to see the hallway to be crowded with confused students and teachers.

"Is it everything alright, Professor McCongall?" Ron asked as he stood in the door way.

"Yes. Yes. Everything is fine. Hagrid will check it all out. We're not under attack." She assured. "Please students, get back to your dorm rooms. We have a very busy day ahead of us tomorrow. Go back to sleep." She urged.

Ron took a deep breath and closed over his door. He and Harry both went back to sleep.

Outside Hogwarts with a lantern in his hand and Fang at his foot, Hagrid walked on to the lake where the glowing still was visible, hoping to find an answer to what had happened.

As he walked closer, he found one sword stuck in the dirt. It was very big and bright. He reached over towards, but instantly held his hand back.

"Bloody hell! That sure is hot. Nearly burned off all the skin off my hand!"

He walked on toward the lake, hoping to stick in hand into the water to cool it off.

As he reached it next, he saw what was glowing now in the sky. The figure of a young girl in a flowing white dress floated there. He saw that the Centaurs stood there observing on the opposite side of the lake. They too were woken up by the noise. Hagrid put down his lantern on solid ground and told Fang to wait there. He jumped into the water and swam to the girl and turned her over to look at her face. She skin was porcelain like and her eyes lids pinkish in color. Her black hair flowed all around her as she floated there in the cold water. On her back two white feathery wings sprouted from her back, some of the feather's broken in areas and falling off to float away into the water. He quickly picked her up and brought her back to the land.

Hagrid turned her over and breathed air into lungs. She coughed up a little water that she had swallowed. She was breathing now. "Thank God." Hagrid said as he wiped the sweat from his brow. His hand still hurt from the burn he gave himself from touching the hot sword, but the thought had

The Centaurs followed close behind with Fang. One of them nice enough to offer to carry back the Lantern back to Hagrid's place.

"Don't touch that sword back there." Hagrid warned them. "Just leave it there as I found it. The thing felt as if it just came out from being branded. Nearly burned off my hand."

 _"_ _The sky lit up with sparks of fire._ _What a fight_ , _Swords clashing with all their might. You must protect her now from the darkness. The darkness will try to choke out everything the light touches. A light worker has fallen from grace."_ Both Centaurs sang out behind him.

"A what?" Hagrid asked looking back at the Centaurs, but both of them were gone. The lantern was left by his door and Fang sat there whimpering softly by the door.

Hagrid brought the girl into his house and laid her down on a bunch of quilts by his fire.

"I'll get you some towels to dry you off now, deary." He said as he ran off to get them in the next room. The small figure turned bright with light, and by the time he came back, she was completely dry. No evidence of water at all and her long black hair was soft and shimmery as it lay under her. Both wings still on her back under her.

"Miss! Are you alright?" He tapped her wrist gently. "Hey, can you hear me?" He looked at her chest and it was still rising. She was breathing at least. Fang came by and started to lick her face. He saw that she was coming to now. Her eyes fluttering as she struggled to wake herself. She moved her lips slightly and took a deep breath. She was able to open her eyes now and she turned to look at both Hagrid and Fang as they watched her. She smiled pleasantly as they watched her and pushed herself upright to face them, her long white gown falling to the ground, her tiny bare feet touching the ground. She sat there on the quilts and looked around at her surroundings curiously.

"I know it's not much." Hagrid told her honestly. "But its home."

The girl stood up and went to raise her wings, but as she tried to extend them she screamed out in pain and jumped back as the pain was sweltering. Tears streamed down her face. She looked back at her left wing as it pinched her and touched it with her fingers gently.

"It's broken." Hagrid looked concerned. "We'll fix that right up for you. I promise. I'll have someone look at it. Don't you worry, love. Now I am going to get some more help. Please stay put as I go back to the school. Don't go anywhere. Stay right there. You'll be safe. I promise. Watch her, Fang. Keep her company. I will be back shortly."

Hagrid walked towards Hogwarts with a lantern in his hand.

"What is all this rubbish about loud noises and light?" Snape said as he walked through the hallway behind Dumbledore and McCongall in this robe. "I was sound asleep. I didn't hear a thing."

 _"_ _Earplugs."_ McCongall muttered over to Dumbledore as they walked together.

"Well, that is going on my Christmas list next year." Dumbledore said back to her.

"Follow me." Hagrid motioned them down the hallway. "You're not going to believe this. I saw the Centaurs earlier. They helped me carry my lantern. They were saying riddles like they always do. I haven't figured out what they meant yet, but maybe you can piece me in on a clue."

"We will once we get there." Snape said. "If we get there in one piece."

"What did they say?" Hagrid asked to himself. "By gosh I forgotten it already. What was it that they called her? It's on the tip of my tongue. Light _what_? Light, _what_?" Hagrid asked himself out loud.

The caretaker Filch also was following them with a contorted look on his grumpy face, holding Mrs. Norris who looked as if she was glued to him.

"This better be worth the trip, Hagrid." Filch complained. "I'm exhausted and Mrs. Norris has to work to do…. We can't have students all about in the middle of the night."

"Work! By golly that's it!" Hagrid shouted.

"Yes, Hagrid. We all have work in the morning." Snape reminded him. "And it's in the middle of the night."

"Maybe you should leave Mrs. Norris back here." Snape suggested back to Filch.

"Believe me I tried." Filch said. "That loud noise scared the bejeevers out of her. She has not left my side since she heard it."

"Must have been pretty loud." Snape said with concern.

"It was." McCongall said clutching her chest. "Poor students were in a panic. Thought Hogwarts was under attack. I understand the earplugs, but I can't believe you were not woken up by that light. The whole school was filled up with a bright light from up above. It felt like it burned right through my retinas." MCcongall said to Professor Snape.

"Eye mask." Snape explained that was covering his face as he slept.

"Ah." McCongall said.

"Also going on my Christmas list." Dumbledore returned.

Hagrid motioned all of them to his Cavern. Soon after he was accompanied with Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McCongall and the caretaker Filch as he held up Mrs. Norris against his chest.

"Take a look at this." Hagrid proudly pointed to the corner of the room. The girl turned to look at them over her shoulder.

"Dear God." McCongall said as she looked at her standing there glowing brightly. Mrs. Norris who was seemingly seemed to be glued to Filch's chest leap off in an instant and ran up to the girl and started rubbing and purring excessively on her legs. The girl bent down and picked her the cat and held her in her arms.

"Well, that's the first time I saw her do that before." Filch looked surprised. "That cat doesn't let anyone touch her except me."

"Now say again, Hagrid. What did the Centaurs say outside the cavern?" Snape walked around the room curiously.

"I don't remember for the life of me. I just remember _Light_ and _Work_." Hagrid sighed and scratched the scruff of his beard.

"Hmm." Snape scratched his chin as well. He then took his wand from the pocket of his roble and then tapped the wall. He did a spell to show the last riddle the Centaurs said and the words magically appeared in the air floating above them in big bold letters. They all looked up at it.

Snape read out loud: _"The sky lit up with sparks of fire._ _What a fight_ , _Swords clashing with all their might. You must protect her now from the darkness. The darkness will try to choke out everything the light touches. A light worker has fallen from grace."_

Snape seemed perplexed. "A light _worker_?"

Dumbledore looked as if he was taken aback by what he heard, he had a stricken realization. "Could this be?"

He walked up to the girl and touched her face gently as she sat there stroking the cat's fur. Fang lay gently across her bare feet. She smiled at Dumbledore and tried to speak, but neither of them understood what she was saying.

"What language is that?" Filch asked.

"It's one of the Light worker." Dumdbledore said. "I'd understand that anywhere."

"It's funny sounding." Filch looked confused. "Sounds like a mixture of cat sounds and that of a raccoon in heat."

"What is she saying?" McCongall asked Dumbledore.

 _"_ _There was a fight in the sky. She was fighting the dark light and something hit into them. It shattered her wing. She lost her sword_. _She said the dark light fell in the opposite direction, and she fell fast and hard into the lake behind Hogwarts._ " Dumbledore repeated what she said.

"I know where her sword is." Hagrid said. "But I had to leave it behind. It was too hot for me to touch it." He showed up the burn mark on his hand.

"That definitely must have been what was happening in the sky this morning and all through afternoon." Snape considered. " _Sparks of Fire, swords clashing."_

"She has a broken wing." Hagrid said. "We need to help her mend it."

"We need to do more than that to keep her safe from the darkness until she is well." Dumbledore said. "We must teach her of this way again. Teach her our language and pass her on as one of the students. McCongall, you work on a spell to hide her wings first thing in the morning, so none of the students get spooked or the word of what has been discovered gets leaked yet. Try not to let her to speak to anyone until she has learned to speak like us. And whatever you do keep Lockhart out of this. He talks too much."

"Yes professor." McCongall said.

"I will gather all the books we have in the library about Light workers, The White light and The Dark Light." Dumbledore continued. He was suddenly struck with nostalgia. "Hmm, I remember growing up with all the light workers that lived and thrived in the magic world. It's a shame what happened to their kind. Real shame. Honestly, I think having a light worker back here at Hogwarts is just the right thing this school needs for balance. Keep her here Hagrid, for now. Make her comfortable and get a sling for her wing, so we can fix it."

"Will do, sir." Hagrid said. Hagrid got the sling and fixed it up on the wing that was broken. After it was finished. He asked Dumbledore to check it over.

"Looks fine to me. Good job, Hagrid. You have a way with animals."

"I owned a lot of birds growing up." Hagrid said. "Had lots of practice fixing up broken wings."

"Good to hear." Dumbledore said.

Snape made a coughing sound to get their attention.

"What do you want the rest of us do?" Snape asked Dumbledore.

"Nothing until tomorrow. It's pretty late. We need to get our rest." He suggested them all to go back to Hogwarts. "If that's even possible at this hour."

"Mrs. Norris! Come now." Filch looked slightly jealous of all the affection she was giving the girl in the corner of the room. "Play time is over."

Mrs. Norris let out a meow and ran to jump back into Filch's arms as they headed towards the door.

"Good night." Dumbledore looked back at her from the door. "Sleep well, my dear."

She nodded as she understood and walked toward the quilts that Hagrid began to fix for her. He gave her a pillow, so she could lay her head down on. The girl in the white dress lay down with Fang as he curled up beside her. Hagird turned out all the lights.


	2. A Dream Within a Slytherin

CHAPTER 2:

A Dream Within a Slytherin

"Were you able to get her name?" McCongall asked Dumbledore as she sat in his office.

"It's Odessa O'Maury or at least it was. That's what her name was when she lived on the Earth realm thousands of years ago before the war between the lights."

"I see." McCongall. "Fair enough. Not too hard of a name to say."

"I've been trying to teach her to speak late at night. She seems to understand what we say, but just can't seem to form her own voice to match that of ours. Snape has been teaching her how to read and a few spells he thinks will be beneficial to her."

"I see." McCongall said. "I think the best thing we can do for her is to keep her at Hagrid's until the potion is ready to hide her wings. We can't have her running around through Hogwarts like that. What if someone sees? A student? Or another teacher that is not aware of her presence. We can do without Lockhart finding anything out the way he carries on about everything. And the Ghosts are not known for keeping secrets."

"I've been thinking of something else." Dumbledore said.

"Yeah? What's that?" McCongall asked.

"We need to try to pass her off as one of the students. This is the safest place for her. We can ask The Sorting Hat to help. Say it's in a matter of urgent emergency. He can place her in a group and she'll be able to learn everything there is about the Magic World. It will help her when she needs to battle The Dark Light on earth. Its form is going to be much different now, just as hers and getting more powerful by day." Dumbledore explained. "I still need to do a little more research about the war, a lot of those books are locked away in the basement. Hagrid's the only one that has the key."

Dumbledore scratched his chin and looked over at The Phoenix as it glowed brightly in its cage. "I brought in the girl to see The Phoenix earlier in the day, they had a lot to shine about. The room was positively glowing. He seemed very fond of her. Light workers have a way with animals. Mrs. Norris follows her around everywhere, the same with Fang. I think Filch is getting a little jealous of the attention she is getting from Mrs. Norris."

"Well, it's settled then." McCongall continued on. "Once she is ready, we'll introduce her as a new student at a celebration at Hogwarts, hopefully next week. I think it would make her feel more at home, and it will break the ice so to speak, until she is healed."

"I hope Hagrid is able to get that sword out of the ground. He told me how hot it was when he tried to get it the first time." Dumbledore said. "He showed me his hand, damn almost took a 2nd layer of skin. Odessa was able to heal it though. It's completely back to normal. But her powers are not as strong as they can be with that damn broken wing. And she's still in a lot of pain. We need to keep it in the sling for a bit longer."

McCgonall nodded at Dumbledore and then turned to look at The Sorting Hat.

"You've heard all that we said haven't you?" She asked with a stern voice.

 _"Yes."_ The Sorting Hat said.

"You must put her in one of the 4 groups for her safety for the celebration." McCgonall explained. "Any group will do as long as you call it out."

 _"I understand."_ The Sorting Hat said. _"It must be nice to have her kind back in the magic world. Feels like old times."_

The next day most of the students were still discussing how the sky lit up like gold. Harry Potter knew he wanted to find out what had fallen into the lake and what Hagrid was able to find. None of the professors seemed to be discussing it.

During break as Harry made his way to Hagrid looking for answers, Hagrid turned to Harry and said. "I was sworn to secrecy not to tell."

"But Hagrid. You've always shared things with me before. You know I can keep a secret. Have I ever slipped about anything before?" Harry said.

"It's not about that. It's about what I was sworn to do by the professors." Hagrid said. "It's not my place to say a thing. Not now. Not next week. Not next year. Not ever."

"Really?" Harry looked disappointed. "You are going to make me wait a year before telling me a thing? That's a bit cruel even for you."

"Listen. It's not my place to tell." Hagrid said again. "They are being really picky lately about things outside of school. Snape has been on my case a lot more lately."

"Mine too." Harry understood what Hagrid meant. "He's always been particularly cruel. Both he and Filch, and that damn cat."

"And Professor McCongall wants me to keep quiet until she feels it is safe to say. She doesn't trust that Lockhart one bit."

"Neither do I." Harry agreed.

"He talks too much." Hagrid admitted. "He's always getting into everyone's business and showing up when no one wants him around, looking for trouble. It's either that or he is trying to brag about something that he's got no place to brag for. We don't need to broad cast to the world what we found. It's not his place or anyone else. Once he finds out the whole magic world is going to know."

"So what did you find?" Harry asked again with a little wink of his eye.

Hagrid chuckled at how clever Harry was on piecing the truth out of him.

"Soon enough, Potter. Soon. I promise. But be patient. If I am going to tell anyone. It would only be you, Weasley and Granger. You three I can trust. I might need some help later if you don't mind. I need to go through some books Dumbledore is begging for me to get in the basement. You can help me carry them to his office."

"Alright." Harry said. "I wouldn't want to put any spotlight on you at the moment you know. You can tell me when the time is right, but I will help you if you need. That noise rocked the whole school. Knocked most of my books out of the bookcase. It felt like an earthquake. The ground shook all around."

"Yes. It was rather frightening." Hagrid said. "There was something else that Dumbledore told me to go find, but I can't remember what it was. I haven't the foggiest clue. It's been pretty bad lately. I've been forgetting things, so much. I couldn't even recite back a riddle The Centaurs told me when The Professors were all standing about. Snape had to tap his wand to do a spell, so the last words that were said could appear up magically. It was kind of embarrassing. I need to take some vitamins for my memory."

"Was it about _Mars_?" Harry Potter asked.

"Are the Vitamins from Mars?" Hagrid looked confused. "I sure hope not, I'll never get them if that's the case."

"No I meant, the riddle from The Centaurs. Was it the one about Mars? You remember when we all had to go into the woods to find the unicorn that was slaughtered."

"Oh yes!" Hagrid remembered. "But no it had nothing to do with that. Great memory you have their Potter. You are after all one of the best of Hogwarts."

He motioned Harry into his Cavern; they were having tea. Harry looked about the Cavern hoping to find one more clue on what they had found, but there was nothing they could see. Hagrid was good at hiding whatever it was.

"I see you looking around, Potter." Hagrid said. "Well, it's not here. This was the first place Dumbledore said would be too easy a place for it to be found. Dumbledore hid it now someplace not easily accessible. Good luck trying to get that out of him. I don't even know where _she_ , I mean IT is now."

"So it was here, but it's not anymore? It must be very important if Dumbledore hid her….. I mean IT someplace secretive." Harry Potter considered with a grin.

"IT, Hagrid emphasized on the word, "is very dangerous." Hagrid told him. "Which is why I am still being secretive about it. But other than that I need to go back out to look for whatever Dumbledore needs me to find, and I have no idea what it is. So before that, I have to go into town to get something for my memory. Maybe the witch in town knows something good I could take."

"I need to go to town too." Harry Potter said. "There are some other books I need to get for a class."

"We can go together if you like later." Hagrid said. "Just meet me back here in an hour or so."

"Alright." Harry Potter seemed happy with the idea. "I'd like that idea very much so."

As Harry Potter, Ron and Hermione walked through the corridor in the afternoon they all discussed together what it could have been.

"He is being very secretive about it." Harry explained. "Would not hint a bit about it. It is not even at his Cavern anymore. Dumbledore moved it."

"What do you think it could be?" Ron asked Harry.

"I don't know. Whatever it was. It glows very brightly." Harry said.

"Do you think it could be a unicorn?" Hermione looked excited. "I've always wanted to see one up close."

"I don't know." Harry said. "I know that Hagrid mentioned there was something left in the forest, something that Dumbledore wanted him to go find. But he doesn't remember what it was for the life of him. He mentioned going into town to get something for his memory."

"It's been that bad?" Ron looked concerned.

"I guess so." Harry shrugged.

"Well, maybe we can go into the forest to find it or to see what it is. It could help piece it together." Ron said. "And we could help bring it to him."

"I don't know." Harry said. "I don't think he would be too fond of that idea. I don't want to tread on his turf. I wouldn't want him to be put in a bad place or anything like that."

"Well, he did ask you for some help, didn't he?" Hermione asked.

"With carrying his books and going to town with him later." Harry explained. "Not with going to look for whatever he was supposed to look for back in the forest."

"Oh." Ron said. "We'll find out soon enough, Harry Potter. We always do. But I don't think it was just a unicorn. It wouldn't be that much of a secret. Whatever this is, it is too powerful for words."

Malfoy stood in front of all three of them with a snide look on his face. "Finally fessing up to it, aren't you Weasley?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Ron said.

"Don't be so dull." Malfoy said. "You know and I know The Malfoy's are more powerful than words."

"Good one." Harry Potter said.

Malfoy walked off with Goyle and Cabbe at his heals.

 _"Such a hideous site to behold."_ Hermione muttered under her breath. _"Malfoy and his cronies."_

Three letters then fell down on the group of students as they stood there looking down at their feet. As Hermione then looked down at her letter as it dropped into her hands. She looked too excited for words.

"A new comer? Being introduced now. Well, that seems rather exciting don't you think?" Hermione beamed on her words.

"I wonder who it is." Ron said.

Harry Potter looked at Ron, "Can they do this?"

"They are professors. They can do anything." Ron said.

More parcel of letters were dropped off for every other student attending Hogwarts.

 _"What is this?"_ Malfoy looked confused.

Goyle read I tout loud _. "Celebration in the Hall for a new comer less than a month, joining us for the new coming year. Parents are welcome to join along with their son and daughter. The Sorting Hat will decide what group they will be in. All must attend. All must be respective and accepting, ALL ELSE! Wait for more letters for further assistance and date and time._

Signed Professor McCongall

Malfoy, Goyle and Cabbe went into his dorm room and had a seat. Malfoy sat down on his black leather seat tapping his wand.

"What do you think of it?" Goyle then asked Malfoy.

"What do I think of _it_?" Malfoy asked looking over his own letter. He soon then crumbled it up and tossed it across the room. "Now does that answer your question?"

"It seemed very urgent." Goyle said.

"Well, I never heard of introducing a new comer in the middle of the school year as second year." Cabbe said. "Whoever it is, they must be exceptional even for a new starter."

"Not if I am concerned. And it better not be another mudblood. I'll be tempted to feed it to Hagrid's three headed dog in the middle of the night along with that nuisance _Granger_." Malfoy said. "I am the only exceptional one in this school, there is no comparison. But I feel it in my gut that whoever they are going to introduce is not going to hold very well for any of us. It is just not the Hogwarts way. Something is up, something very odd is going on with all the professors. They are hiding something. I can feel it."

"I agree." Goyle said. "Ever since that bright light enveloped the school and that huge bang that shook everyone—everything has been rather odd."

"You still going on about that? Loud noises and bright lights?" Malfoy looked bored with the subject. "Can we talk about something else at least?"

"We are." Cabbe said. "We are talking about _this_." He waved the letter in his face.

Malfoy stood up and grabbed the letter from Cabbe's hands and tore it and three pieces. "Well, not anymore." Malfoy smirked at him as he tossed the pieces of torn paper into the air.

Hagrid walked through out the town with Harry Potter at his feet. "Could you at least tell me who the new comer is going to be?"

"Not for the life of me." Hagrid said.

"Well, what is so secretive about that?" Harry asked him.

"Nothing." Hagrid returned looking back at him. "I don't know who it is."

"Ah." Harry Potter took a deep breath. "I see. So what are you getting?"

"Something for my memory." Hagrid said.

" _Vitamins_?" Harry Potter inquired.

"A spell would work must faster." Hagrid told him. Hagrid knocked on an old witch's door. He told her what he needed. She nodded.

"I have just the thing." She shut the door on both of them and then remerged a second or two later with a potion. Hagrid looked rather pleased with himself. "Make sure you take with food." She told him.

"Don't you worry." Hagrid handed her a few coins. "When it says don't take with food I have half a _sandwich_."

In the library, Cabbe kept grunting and holding his head as they were looking over an assignment.

"What's with him?" Malfoy asked Goyle.

"Headache." Goyle answered for him.

"I couldn't sleep a wink last night." Cabbe said.

"How come?" Malfoy asked.

"All that loud banging all throughout Hogwarts. It's been going on for a week." Goyle said. "I wonder what they are building."

"I didn't hear a thing." Malfoy said.

"Really?" Cabbe looked confused.

"Earplugs." Goyle returned.

"I need to invest in a pair." Cabbe said.

"I wonder what they are building?" Goyle wondered.

"Well, I hope they stop building it. My head is killing me." Cabbe sighed.

"It doesn't matter." Malfoy said. "I don't really care. I just want to get down to who this new student is and why Hogwarts is making an exception."

At night as Malfoy lay in bed, he sat up abruptly and looked around his dorm room with a bewildered look on his face. There was a bright light that enveloped his room.

"Cabbe. Wake up! You see that?" Malfoy said. But his friend was sound asleep with his own ear plugs he had picked up earlier in town and a few pain killers he took just before bed he got from the nurse. _Is this what all the students saw at Hogwarts earlier in the week?_ Malfoy thought.

Malfoy climbed out of bed and walked out into the hall following the white light; the corridors were dark, but the light was bright enough for him to light his way. Within the light he began to hear a song, the most beautiful song as if a choir of angels were singing. He couldn't help to follow the sound and the light surrounding it. It was almost beckoning him to follow it. He didn't think about anything else, but to get closer to where it was and what or who was making it. But before he made it to the door, he was surrounded by Goyle, Harry Potter, Ron and Hermione as they stood behind him.

"You hear it and see it now too?" Goyle asked behind him.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"It sounds like a choir of angels." Ron said.

"This must be what Hagrid has been keeping secret." Harry said.

"Should we press on?" Ron inquired.

"Do you think we should?" Hermione asked.

Malfoy seemed to be in a trance, hardly even aware that anyone was behind him. He began to walk towards the light and the sound as if it was on command. Goyle followed him along with Harry, Ron and Hermione following behind Goyle.

"Malfoy?" Goyle called out his name. He snapped his fingers in front of his face, but nothing happened.

"It's like he's asleep, but with his eyes open." Ron observed. Malfoy continued to walk towards the sound.

"Malfoy, wait up." Goyle said.

Harry, Goyle, Ron and Hermione followed Malfoy as he followed the light and the music.

"That sound is unlike anything I have ever heard before." Hermione said. "It's like the sound of the sirens."

"What's that?" Goyle asked.

"Don't you pay attention in mythology? They just went over it about a month ago." She said.

"Don't mind her, Goyle." Ron said. "Unlike the rest of us she is a walking Encyclopedia."

"I see." Goyle said.

Back at Hagrid's, Hagrid was busy fixing up the potion that the old witch had given to him back at her shop. He followed the witch's instructions thoroughly. "Wait to twilight—must eat with food. No problem there."

Hagrid had just finished his dinner, a large steak he had just made for himself. He took a swig of the potion and made a face at how horrible it tasted. But the thought that he was struggling to find just popped into his head just at that moment. "The sword! That's it! Potion worked like magic."

In the clearing, Hermione explained that meeting a siren wasn't really going to be as a pleasant encounter they'd expect. "I hope it is not the sound of the sirens. Although they possess a lovely voice. It's only used to lure unwillingly victims." Hermione said. "And then they trap them and do whichever they like. I'm not looking forward to that."

"Neither am I." Ron said.

"Do you think this has anything to do with it?" Harry Potter asked. "Hagrid said it could be dangerous in the wrong hands." Harry fixed his glasses on his face as they continued to walk through the clearing.

"Well, if it is, make sure they get Malfoy first." Ron joked.

"If it is, none of us are going to be safe, Ron." Hermione explained.

"Of course we will be!" Ron said. "We have divine protection."

"From what?" She asked.

"From this sword sticking out of the ground of course!" Ron pointed. Ron goes to grab the sword, but he screamed bloody hell as the sword scorched his hand. Hagird heard the yell from his cavern. He almost dropped the rest of potion all over himself.

Ron gripped his burned hand and fell backwards into Harry. Harry fell into Goyle and then Goyle then fell backwards hitting in Malfoy. They all stumbled and fell into the lake.

"Guys! This is no time to play around!" Hermione said from the other side.

Malfoy looked around and was completely confused at where he was. Goyle looked furious as he looked at both Harry and Ron from the water.

"What kind of idiot klutz are you, Ron Weasley?" Goyle asked.

"I didn't do it on purpose." Ron told him honestly. "You want to touch that sword and tell me how you feel afterwards? The sword felt like flames of fire!"

"Well, no one told you to touch it." Goyle barked at him.

"Can any of you explain why we are here in the middle of a lake?" Malfoy asked. "With Potter and Ron Weasley?"

"You walked here." Goyle explained to him. "We followed you."

"What?" Malfoy looked confused and wiped his blond hair from his face, trying to slick it back.

"I think I lost my glasses." Harry Potter said. "They must have fallen off when I fell into the water."

"Really?" Ron looked over at him. Both he and Ron looked around. "Well, it's too dark to find them now."

"Major improvement to your face, Potter." Goyle joked.

"Be quiet, Goyle." Potter said.

Goyle then splashed both Malfoy, Ron and Potter in the face.

"Quit that, Goyle!" Malfoy shouted back at him. "Act your _age_!"

"This is my age, Malfoy. I'm at the prime of my youth! And I'm only going to be young once!" Goyle exclaimed.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Perhaps so, but you will stupid for the rest of your life."

"Great one, Malfoy." Ron and Potter agreed and laughed together.

After a while all four boys stayed in the lake bobbing around in it, and splashing about. It looked as if they were having a good time in the water, laughing a bit. Hermione looked over at them with disappointment "Guys, stop playing around! _Listen_..."

"What?" Ron asked as he looked over at her.

"The music stopped." She told them all.

"What music?" Malfoy asked looking over at her.

Hagrid was standing on the other side of the clearing.

"Get out of the water!" He bellowed. "Now!"

Ron, Harry, Hermione, Goyle, and Malfoy walked through the woods following Hagrid. Hagrid seemed furious with all 5 of them. He was muttering under his breath. "I told you not to snoop around. What were you thinking?"

"We were following the music and the white light." Harry Potter explained.

"Well, don't." Hagrid growled out at him. "It's not for any of you to follow. I mean Look at your hand, Ron Weasley! Nearly burned it off did you? Well, that's what happened when I tried to grab it the other day."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry Potter asked.

"Well, I didn't think it mattered at the time, Potter and well, I forgot about what Dumbledore asked me to get. I just remembered when I took the potion. But now everyone is going to know about it."

"I don't think anyone is dumb enough to try to grab it. Not now at least." Ron said.

"It needs to stay there until we figure out a spell to try to get the damn thing cooled off." Hagrid said.

"Whoever owns it probably is the only one that can touch it." Hermione suggested.

"We need to find the owner, then." Harry suggested.

"Not while I'm around. You need to march all of your selves back to Howarts and go to bed!" Hagrid shouted out at them.

As Malfoy and Goyle made it back to Hogwarts, Harry turned to Ron and said. "Hagrid seems pretty upset with us. I never seen him this mad before."

"I know." Ron said.

"I feel kind of bad." Harry told him. I wasn't trying to snoop on purpose. He told me not to earlier in the day before we went to town to get the potion. I just wanted to know where that sound was coming from."

"Careful about going in." Hermione said. "I am sure Filch is on the look out."

And Hermione was right. Filch was standing within the shadows holding Mrs. Norris. He quickly grabbed Goyle and Malfoy as they made their way back into the school.

"Sneaking out? Are you? And soaking wet?" Filch looked furious. "Now let's see how Professor McCongall feels about this."

Harry, Ron and Hermione waited patiently outside watching as Filch pulled Goyle and Malfoy down the hall.

"We might be able to sneak past into rooms if we do it carefully." Hermione suggested.

"Good and we can get out these wet clothes." Ron said.

"I wish we had invisibility cloaks." Harry said. Harry remembered briefly on how he lost the cloak trying to get rid of Hagrid's pet dragon in his first year of Hogwarts.

Carefully all three walked past through the hallway, trying their best not to make a sound. Hermione was happy that she was the dry one, she didn't end up toppling over into lake as the rest of the boys had.

Ron and Harry were dripping wet all over the floor. Hermione took her wand briefly tapped it and did a quick spell to dry them off.

"Thanks." Ron and Harry both whispered to her. She nodded and walked off to her dorm room.

"Why are you soaking wet?" McCongall asked both of Goyle and Malfoy.

"We were following the music, professor." Goyle explained.

"Hmmp." Professor McCongall didn't look the last bit impressed with either of them.

"And well, we weren't alone." Goyle changed the subject.

Filch looked confused at what Goyle said. "You were the only the ones coming in soaking wet."

"Well, who else was with you?" Professor McCongall asked.

"Potter, Weasley and Granger." Goyle said. "Granger didn't fall into the lake with us though. It was Potter and Weasley."

"Go check on Potter and Weasley." Professor McCongall told Filch. Filch walked off and then came back.

"Well?" The Professor asked Filch.

"They are sound asleep and dry as a whistle." Filch told the professor.

"But how can that be?" Goyle looked shocked.

McCongall grabbed both Goyle and Malfoy by the ear and dragged their soaking wet bodies down the hallway.

"We'll see how Dumbledore feels about you boys skinny dipping in the middle of the night." Professor McCongall said.

"Skinny dipping with our clothes on?" Goyle asked her.

"Be quiet. Not another word from either of you two!" The Professor said.

"Good thinking with Hermione with doing that drying spell." Ron said from his bed as he looked over at Potter.

"You're right." Potter said.

"I can't believe we got out of that one." Ron said.

"It was a very close call, indeed." Harry said.

"Do you think Malfoy and Goyle are going to get detention?" Ron asked him.

"Better them than us." Harry told him.

The following morning Goyle and Malfoy were cleaning the boy's bathroom as a punishment, scrubbing the floor with a brush and soap and water. They looked as if they hated every moment of it.

"You really didn't remember hearing anything or seeing that light?" Goyle asked Malfoy.

"I remember seeing that light when I first woke up." Malfoy admitted. "But then something strange happened after that. It was as if I was stuck in a dream. The white light was taking me somewhere. I couldn't hear anything or see anything else. I only came to after falling into the lake."

"That's very odd." Goyle said. "You weren't the only one that heard it though. Potter heard it too along with Weasley and Granger."

Malfoy made a face and crinkled up his nose. He looked up the ceiling. "Saint _Potter_. He never gets in trouble. The same with that Weasley and Granger. Damn Dumbledore and his pets. All four of them are the worst things to have happened to Hogwarts. Remember, when the sorting hat barely even had to touch my head before announcing me as a _Slytherin. It could have named me a mile away. Why? Because I'm that good, that's why!"_


End file.
